


Okay?

by Jaela



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM-ISH STUFF IS MENTIONED BUT NOTHING ACTUALLY HAPPENS, BOKUTO JUST KINDA TALKS ABT HIS KINKS, ENNOAKA ARE GETTIN MARRIED, M/M, bokuto's mind is in the gutter, longsuffering yamaguchi (but also he loves his life), wedding planners au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaela/pseuds/Jaela
Summary: It's hard to stick to a budget.





	Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> Shiptember, Day 10! This is BokuYama, but it's BokuYama planning the EnnoAka wedding so I guess we get two ships today. Hooray!
> 
> *THIS IS RATED T BUT BOKUTO SAYS SOME RACY STUFF TOWARDS THE END, PLEASE TREAD CAREFULLY
> 
> I originally started writing this for a SASO prompt but I didn't finish it in time to post, and I've lost the prompt and the name of the person who wanted this. If anyone happens to know whose prompt this was, please let me know so I can bring it to their attention!

Yamaguchi finds Bokuto in the same fast food place they meet so often. Bokuto never takes the same table twice in a row if he can help it—even if it means sometimes using the one that’s unsteady from the uneven floor tile under it, which drives Yamaguchi up the wall—but he’s never hard to find, because _that hair._

Yamaguchi drops an envelope on the table (it makes a satisfying _whump_ where it lands) and stares hard at Bokuto when he looks up.

“ _Martinique_ is a no-go.”

“Hah? But you said Ennoshita likes French stuff.”

“I kind of meant we should look for a cake from a French-style bakery,” Yamaguchi says, taking a seat across from Bokuto. And then he adds, “In Japan,” because you can never be too careful.

“But destination weddings are big right now.” Bokuto pouts.

“This is—wait, for the _wedding?_ ”

“Duh, that’s why the flyer’s in there. What’d you think it was for?”

“I thought maybe,” Yamaguchi says, realizing now how optimistically foolish it was, “that you were planning the honeymoon or something.”

“Nah, Akaashi’s got that covered. They’re going to, like, where Mt. Fuji is.”

“Shizuoka,” Yamaguchi provides. “Koutarou, we, um… if we can’t send the two of them to Martinique, we _definitely_ can’t send all of the wedding guests there. Okay?”

“Okay,” Bokuto concedes. “What about Australia?”

“It’s gotta be in Japan.”

“But destination weddings are—“

“Big right now, yeah,” Yamaguchi says. “With _celebrities,_ who are really rich. Not friends with entry level jobs, okay?”

It’s true that a lot of their recent clients have been on the wealthy side. Yamaguchi shouldn’t even be surprised anymore that he has to explain something like this.

“Okay…” But Bokuto is pouting again.

Yamaguchi isn’t looking forward to telling him the rest of the stuff he’s gathered that’s outside the realm of possibility.

“Australia is closer,” Bokuto is mumbling.

“Closer doesn’t always mean cheaper,” Yamaguchi says, trying to keep his voice gentle. He knows how to handle Bokuto’s depressive spells by now, but he feels terribly guilty if he’s ever the one to set them off. “At least, not cheap enough for our purposes.”

Bokuto sighs. “D’you have some location ideas, then?”

Yamaguchi nods shyly, and tries a smile when he slides over some printouts. He’s never very confident in his ideas in the beginning.

Bokuto skims the pages, and his eyes go blindingly bright. “Tadacchiiiiii! This is _perfect!”_

“Y-yeah?” Yamaguchi isn’t sure if he’ll _ever_ get fully used to Bokuto’s effusive nature.

“Yeah, y’know, Akaashi’s family is all traditional and stuff so they love this kinda thing!” He’s pointing to the historical buildings in the photographs, and the little Shinto monuments.

“Ennoshita, too,” Yamaguchi says. “He likes history.”

“You know what would be so cool?” Bokuto plants his elbows on the table and leans forward. “If it’s an outdoor wedding, we could release a whole bunch of doves!”

“Koutarou… the money…”

“Just a few doves?”

“Not even one dove.”

Bokuto throws his arms up in disbelief. “But I can pay for it! Wouldn’t you pay for doves, if it was _your_ Akaashi?”

“I mean… it kind of is?” Yamaguchi is shuffling through Bokuto’s folder, crossing things out as he goes.

“Ennoshita is your Akaashi?” Bokuto’s eyes are full of wonder.

“Well, more or less…” Yamaguchi sighs. “You do realise that they’re getting married, right? Like, to each other.”

“Yeah, why?”

“Because,” Yamaguchi says, “you can’t buy Akaashi-san doves.”

Bokuto groans and buries his face in his arms. Yamaguchi begins to panic—this is not a good sign, he should have been more gentle— “K-Koutarou, um, what if…?”

Bokuto lifts his head. Whatever Yamaguchi says next will determine whether he sinks into a _mood_ or not. It’s crucial that he do this right.

“This is someone else’s day, so we have to abide by their wishes and their budget, but… after we’re all done with this we can do something together, okay? Just the two of us.”

Bokuto waggles his eyebrows, and Yamaguchi groans.

“That’s not exactly what I meant. Like—a date?”

“A trip,” Bokuto says. “I wanna go on a trip.”

“O-okay,” Yamaguchi says, interally screaming _don’t say overseas, don’t say Martinique._

“Aaaaaaand I want…” Bokuto’s eyebrows are going again.

“Koutarou,” Yamaguchi heads him off, panic setting in for a completely different reason now.

“But Tadacchiiiii, you’re so good at it!”

Yamaguchi glances around, looking for the quickest exit.

“Tadacchiiiiiii,” Bokuto says again, “just boss me around a little?”

“I’m not saying I won’t, but—“

“Really?!” Bokuto’s face lights up. “Will you step on me?”

“Public! This is a public place!” Yamaguchi’s voice is strained. He wants to die, a little.

“I love you so much,” Bokuto says, cheek resting against his hand, eyes half-lidded over a goofy smile. He’s in full smitten mode, which is almost more embarrassing for Yamaguchi than his shamelessly lewd requests.

“I, um, love you too,” he says in a hushed voice. “Let’s finish this up at my place, okay?”

Bokuto blushes, and that’s the worst of it all.

“Can you please stop reading into everything I say?”

“Uh huh,” Bokuto says, and he might not even really know what he’s responding to anymore. “Hey, Tadacchi?”

“Yeah?”

“Are we gonna get hitched someday, too?”

“Maybe,” Yamaguchi says. “Well, probably.”

Bokuto reaches for his hands across the table.

Yamaguchi takes them and squeezes their palms together. “But no doves, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> spoiler alert: bokuto talks yamaguchi into doves


End file.
